


House Call

by ParadoxRose



Series: Jazzpunk/PolyEd Drabbles [7]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Editor in denial about how gay he is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Polyblank is out of action for a while due to injury and Editor (definitely not because he has a crush no what are you talking about) checks up on him





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr and then completely forgot to post it here, lmao forgive me fam

He’d been knocking for _ten minutes now_. Honestly, he goes to all this trouble and the man couldn’t be bothered to answer the damn door!

Editor knocked a final time and then decided that etiquette be damned and tried the doorknob. The door swung open easily, and Editor stood there looking flabbergasted.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” He exhaled and rolled his eyes before strutting inside, slamming the door closed again behind him. A leg was dangling over the arm of the sofa and a head poked up to see who had entered. Polyblank’s eyebrows rose and he stared at the Editor, clearly surprised. Editor brushed it off and put his hands on his hips, dramatically stammering in outrage.

“ _Well_?” He demanded, “No message, no tip-off, for all I knew you could have finally gotten yourself killed!” Polyblank continued to stare, silently listening to Editor rant, and then with no clue what else to do he waved in greeting. Editor’s eyes narrowed and he exhaled again.

“You are absolutely impossible.” He sighed. Polyblank shrugged and rattled the bag of chips formerly wedged between his side and his arm. Editor firmly shook his head in decline at the offer, still steaming. His attitude seemed to go right over the spy’s head as Polyblank went back to watching TV. Editor scowled and turned his gaze to Polyblank’s dangling leg, making a quiet noise in his throat. He took a half-step forward and his fingers touched the cast, right next to one of the three messages scrawled across it. He was almost surprised that one of them had been written by the Director, but then again Polyblank was one of his best spies. And he used the term ‘best’ very loosely.

Editor’s eyes drifted up from the leg, and it was then that he saw that Polyblank was watching him, looking confused and a tad amused. Colour rose to the antagonist’s face and he quickly took his hand away, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away.

“Editor.” A shiver ran up Editor’s spine, still unused to hearing the spy actually speak, “Were you…worried about me?”

Editor’s face went redder.

“Of course not.” He muttered. The two of them had been rivals for a long time, and lately Editor had noticed he had been losing the upper hand. He kept getting distracted, unable to think properly when in Polyblank’s presence. Despite having tried to kill Polyblank more than once, he was growing increasingly concerned for the spy when he went about his usual reckless shenanigans. And Editor blamed all of this on a great many things instead of the obvious answer, which he refused to accept.

“If you were actually paying attention for once you would have noticed that I am _annoyed_ ,” Editor continued, lifting his head with his usual high-and-mighty attitude as he mentally beat back his embarrassment with a stick, “As my nemesis, not notifying me about your injury is just another demonstration of your abhorrent lack of professionalism.” Polyblank gave another shrug, this one more indifferent. His own professionalism regained, Editor hoped that his blush had become less apparent.

“How long until you are able to start working again?”

“A month or so.” Polyblank answered and shoved a chip in his mouth, “I could go back sooner if I wanted to-“

“ _No_!” Editor snapped firmly. Polyblank stared at him with that wide-eyed look of surprise again, and Editor cleared his throat before continuing.

“You are not leaving this apartment until your leg is healed. I won’t allow you to injure yourself further.”

Polyblank didn’t move for a moment, but then he quickly propped himself up and tried to haul himself over the back of the sofa. Just as quickly, Editor grabbed him and shoved him back down.

“Sit down you lunatic.” He snapped. Polyblank squirmed but stayed put, meeting Editor’s glare with a challenging look of his own. He had gone against Editor’s instructions just to spite the antagonist, and Editor knew that. Eventually Polyblank reached up and pushed his hand against Editor’s face to shove him down onto the sofa beside him. Editor let out a small squawk of surprise, but when he turned his head Polyblank was adjusting his own spot on the sofa and crossing his arms across his chest, returning his attention to the tv with a childish sour look on his face.

“I couldn’t see through you.” He explained, and Editor made another small sound in his throat before getting comfortable. Whether Polyblank wanted him to stay or not – and a small part of him hoped he wanted him to – he was going to if only to retaliate Poly’s attempt to spite him. And of course, to make sure he didn’t do anything else stupid and hurt himself further. But if anyone asked, the latter was for purely professional reasons.


End file.
